Together Forever?
by mrschuckbass94
Summary: What if Elle returned disturbing a happy Chair to get chuck and hs billions? What if Chuck made a mistake? Can Chair surive or will Elle and her partner in crime win?
1. Chapter 1

What if Elle returned, disturbing a happy Chair, back to claim Chuck and his billions? Trying her best to break the engaged pair and causing Chuck make a mistake. Can the Chair duo fight for this relationship or will Elle and her new partner get their way?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Blair or any other gossip girl character- I can only wish!

My first fanfic, it will be a multi Chapter story; other chapters will be longer, an don't worry I am a true Chuck and Blair supporter so there will be a happy ending, Please review- but be gentle!

* * *

'Blair please I need to explain" Chuck pleaded as he watched Blair pack her clothes into a suitcase.

She bit her bottom of her lip and felt her eyes beginning to well, how was it that in a week they'd gone from a happy soon to be wed couple to a soon to separated one. She carried on silently packing, Chuck watched her getting ready to leave him and it was breaking both of their hearts.

"Blair, please I… I know what you're thinking, it meant nothing…it wasn't what you think…I love you."

She glared at him, his made her angry how dare he try and manipulate her by saying I love you, and spat back "please Chuck, you think that by saying those three little words I will magically forget that you had another woman here in my house. I always knew you were a Basshole, if that whore meant nothing then obviously our relationship means even less than that to you. I should have trusted my original instincts. I should have known once a Bass always a Bass!" Angry tears were now streaming down her face but as Chuck went to comfort her she flinched away.

"Don't you dare touch me you Basstard, you no longer have the right to touch me. I really loved you, you know, I would have done anything for you but you had to go ruin it."

"I didn't mean it, you've got it wrong, I promise I'll make it up to you, I won't look at another girl, even if that means that from now on I can only hire males at Bass industries."

"I don't care Chuck, we had a hard time trusting each other after the hotel and Jack and you said you would never give me reason to doubt you again and you would earn my trust back. But guess what Chuck once again you made me feel like crap, I can't take it anymore I don't want to feel this kind of hurt again." She tried to leave the room but he was blocking her, willing for her to change her mind, unpack and forget the whole situation.

"Please don't leave me Blair I can't live without you." He said staring at her, once upon a time, Chuck Bass wouldn't be caught begging but now he would beg for her forgiveness in front of everyone if he had to. But he knew even now he was fighting a losing cause, once Blair decided something it was very rare for her to change her mind.

"Well you should of that before you lied to me and broke your promise when you were with that whore!" she screamed storming out of the room, "I'm staying with Serena and Dan, don't bother trying to come and see me because I'm through with you Chuck and I never want to see you again"

Chuck chased her to the elevator entrance, "Blair you know you don't mean that, you could never want to be with anyone other than me like I you, we're it for each other, don't give up Blair, don't give up on me."

"I can't not give up Chuck," Blair felt her anger subside and move towards sadness, Chuck knew if he wanted to convince her to stay now was his only shot, "You've made this impossible, you think I only went with Marcus to break your heart but the truth is I knew we could never be a couple because your too selfish, always wanting what you can't have."

"Don't you dare say that Blair! You know I've fought for this relationship at times when it would have been much easier to leav-"oh shit I shouldn't have said that.

"Well I'm sorry being in a relationship with me is so hard that it drove you into another woman's arms Chuck, I'm sorry that I couldn't control my sickness, I'm sorry for trying to help you, but the thing I'm most sorry for… is letting myself believe I could be with you, just Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Because that was the biggest disappointment of all. Chuck didn't know how to respond he never blamed her for all of those things; he hated himself for not being able to help her enough at difficult times but he couldn't find the right words to express it.

"I hope your happy Chuck because it would be such a disappointment to know you threw our relationship away for nothing," with that she took off her vintage diamond encrusted Cartier engagement ring and placed it on the coffee table and left.

Chuck was left there crumbling to the floor watching Blair walk out of his life helplessly and once the elevator doors closed he did the one thing he hadn't done in 5 years- since he thought he'd lost her the first time. He cried.

Blair was running out of the hotel, for once she didn't care what other people thought she just wanted to create space between her and him so she wouldn't be tempted to run back. So she went to one of the only places she truly felt safe- central park. She knew that feeding the ducks wouldn't help her this time but it was worth a try.

As she made her way to the lake she bumped into a tall blond haired friend.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" she eyed him curiously, Nate never came to the park unless he was training and that was only done in the early hours of the morning to avoid tourists.

He looked down shifting his glaze to the ground "Umm… ok so don't get mad b-"

"He sent you, didn't he?" It had been 10 minute and all ready he was attempting to spy on her, " I have to say I'm surprised he didn't just have Mike tail me." She sighed sitting on the bench, Nate joined her.

"He just wanted to make sure you were ok and he asked if I was nearby"

"Well thank you Nate I appreciate it but please tell him to not do that anymore, we're through"

"Oh come on Blair, you two can survive anything," he grinned at her thinking of all the fights those two had had.

"Not this time, this time he took it too far and I can't forgive him" She wanted Nate to leave it there, not wanting to admit she wasn't enough for Chuck, but she also needed someone to talk to while she still could- she knew it wouldn't be long before she gave in to the throbbing pain in her heart and let it all out.

"What did he do? I'm sure if you can think of a suitable punishment"

"There is no punishment for this, once the trust is gone once and for all I don't think it can ever come back and I don't want to be married to a guy I can't trust." Nate looked at her curiously now, Chuck had just told him that they'd gotten into a little disagreement and that he wanted someone to make sure she was ok.

"Blair what did he do?" Nate repeated.

"He cheated on me."

"What no way that's… that's wrong seriously Blair he loves you more than I think I've ever see anyone love another person, he wouldn't do that" This couldn't be true Chuck couldn't be that stupid could he?

"It was Elle Nate." Oh man he was that stupid, "I walked in **our** kitchen to find them kissing."

"Uh…Blair I'm so sorry I never knew this wa-"Blair cut him off.

"It's ok… well no it's not but I'd rather know now before we started making arrangement" Nate saw her glance at her empty finger, it was really only then he got the severity of this, he could see that he wouldn't be able to help her, she needed Serena.

"Come on Blair" he said pulling her up, "let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Blair calm down, you are going to make yourself ill." Serena begged, she'd never seen her friend behave this way before and it scared her. Blair was lying in Serena's guest bedroom crying violently her body was shaking as if she was having a fit, she hadn't spoken for over 5 hours." It's a wonder she even has any water left to cry with Serena thought.

Serena and Dan knew something was awful was going to happen when they received an urgent voicemail from Blair telling them of her suspicions that Chuck was lying to, or worse cheating on her.

They had told her she was being ridiculous- everyone could see how much Chuck worshipped Blair. Serena had secretly been envious of their life, not that she didn't love Dan it's just that they seemed to have everything- the perfect apartment, jobs (Blair being a lawyer at one of the leading firms in New York and Chuck being the beloved CEO of Bass Industries), lifestyle; they were engaged and were talking about having a child in the near future.

What had happened between Blair having suspicions to and actually having them confirmed? Serena wondered. But now was not the time to ask all she could do was be there for her best friend, her sister.

Nate was in the elevator on the way to see Chuck, he had heard from Serena that Blair was a wreck and if he knew Chuck, he was sure he wouldn't be doing much better. He knew if what Blair said was true that he wouldn't be able to speak to Chuck without punching him, but until Chuck actually admitted to having an affair Nate was still finding it hard to believe. Only last month Chuck had told him about his plans to marry Blair.

_**1 Month Ago**_

_Nate crossed the bar to meet Chuck, "Nathaniel, glad you could meet me." He motioned for the bar tender to bring another dink._

"_Hey Chuck what's up? Why did you want to meet me?"_

_Chuck's glaze slightly lowered and his face became a faint red colour- Chuck Bass was blushing?! "I have decided something, something huge, that no one really expected of, well not before, I'm going to ask Blair to marry me."_

"_What, why?!" Nate looked confused and Chuck looked annoyed, this wasn't the reaction he wanted, however Nate for once notice this and back tracked. "Don't get me wrong man you two are great together but you've always said you would never get married, why have you changed your mind?"_

"_Because I love her, and I know she wants the whole marriage and family thing and when I'm with her I want it too." Nate took a large sip out of his drink he knew he should be happy for his friend, and he was mostly but deep down he always thought he and Blair would get married- she was his safety net and he was hers._

"_Well congratulations then man, best of luck to you," he shook Chucks hand and casually moved on to talking about where Chuck got the ring from and away from the wedding itself._

**Present Day**

Chuck was holding her ring, sitting there in their bedroom- not his- theirs, he refused to believe that Blair was gone for good, he loved her and he knew despite the things he done and the words she said; she loved him too, he knew he had to get her back no matter what. They're inevitable.

"Chuck" Nate called out from the lounge, Chuck could hear I'm going through the different rooms trying to find him but he couldn't find it in himself to let his friend know where he was. "Oh man, shit Chuck you look…" Nate began but couldn't finish- to say Chuck looked a mess was understating it by a mile- he was far worse than Nate was prepared for, somehow he knew that giving him a scotch and telling him to buy Blair a bouquet of flowers wouldn't do it this time.

"Why Nathaniel, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be pining after Serena or something" Chuck sneered, why did Nate have to come here with that look of pity, sure he'd probably lost the one and only love of his life, but no one pities Chuck Bass.

"Ok Chuck I get it you want to be alone but I was thinking we should go out, maybe watch a game, or go to a club, anything but you need to get out of this apartment man it's going to kill you staying cooped up in here with all of these reminders of her."

Nathaniel just didn't get it this was just the reason that he was staying her, he needed to be reminded of her; he needed to stay in a place that was theirs and only theirs. "Nathaniel I want you to leave. Now."

"Chuck you need to move on- either try and win her back or get over her- but you can't just sit here and wallow." This is the first time Nate had ever seen Chuck not turn to booze, drugs and strippers after a mess, and it shocked him. "I want to help you Chuck."

"If you really wanted to help me then go away," glared Chuck

"Fine. When you feel like talking call me."Chuck watched as Nate left the room, finally he thought peace and quiet- now he could start planning on how to bring Blair back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chuck," Blair cried out in the middle of the night, trying to find him in her bed, and then she remembered that he would never be in her bed again as far as she was concerned.

"Blair, you awake?" Serena mumbled. She and Blair had sat in this room all night, she felt so helpless all she could do was watch her friend cry for the last 3 days, unable to find the right words to comfort her.

"Yes," Blair mumbled, but she wished she wasn't, she wished she'd never wake up. In fact she wished she'd died on the way home from work so she wouldn't have come home to find that whore with him.

"Blair I get it if you don't want to talk about it but I think you need to, it will do you good- trust me." Blair knew she could count on Serena to be truthful about this; it wasn't that long ago that she and Carter Baizen went through a similar situation. She thought about it, what had happened to destroy their relationship, it could really be summed up into on word- Elle.

**3 Days Ago**

"_Hey Chuck, I'm going to be home late tonight," she said while kissing his bare chest as she rose to get ready for work, "I'm going to see my mother."_

"_Oh ok, do you_ _want me to come with you?"He said trying to tighten his grip on her waist._

"_No I should go see her alone I mean the only reason she's not really speaking to me is because we- and by that I mean you- told Lilly first about the engagement," she smiled as she watched him smirk "so thanks for the offer, but I don't think your presence will really help her bruised ego."_

"_Your right" His smirk became a full grin at the thought of winding up Eleanor Waldorf._

"_Chuck Bass I swear if you don't wipe that grin off your face I'm going to-"_

"_What? Attack me, you know I like it rough baby"_

"_Ugh you're disgusting, and actually I'm going to not let you take a shower with me," she ran into their bathroom before he could grab her and locked the door- that will teach him._

_By the time she finished getting ready Chuck was already eating breakfast, "Waldorf?"_

"_Yes Bass"_

"_What time did you say you would be getting back?" He questioned as he stood up and began kissing her neck._

"_Um…" damn it what did he just say, concentrate Blair- for god's sakes he's only kissing your neck! "Um after 10 ish I think I mean she wants me to have dinner… and… I'm sure I'll have to do some serious apologizing on your… behalf." He lips had moved to hers now he'd gotten his answer._

_Blair pulled back slightly, "Why do you ask?"_

_He knew he couldn't tell her the truth especially considering when they'd finally got back together he'd promised her he would never contact her again, he knew that she made her feel insecure. But at the same time he didn't want to lie to her, "I just wanted to know how long I was going to miss you for." There perfect, he'd told the truth but at the same time kept her in the dark._

"_Chuck that is probably one of the sweetest things you've ever said, and I don't buy it, seriously why did you want to know?" She was getting slightly suspicious now; he never usually said things like that outside of the bedroom, was this something to do with the texts she'd seen sent from his phone to someone named E? She knew she shouldn't have snooped through his phone but he'd been so secretive with the messages he'd been getting. The messages also didn't make any sense they sounded like they were to do with business some of the time and others they were just general chats, and Chuck never missed business with pleasure. Outside of the boardrooms and galas Chuck didn't socialize with many of those people._

"_Oh well if you must know I was planning on going shopping for a present for you," this didn't have to be a lie either, he would go shopping maybe buy her some earrings that match her ring._

_Stupid me, how could I doubt him? The thought of going to my mother's is already driving me to insanity._

"_Oh Chuck thank you," she was grinning widely- she loved getting presents- "if I really like it," she whispered in his ear, "I'll finish off what your obviously trying to start right now," as his hands crept up her thighs._

_She pulled away from him and grabbed her coat, "See you later," and he blew him a kiss as she closed the elevator door._

"_Tease!" he shouted out after her. _

_She giggled as the elevator began to descend, crap- I've left my laptop, she quickly pressed the button for the penthouse. She expected Chuck to still be standing there when she walked back in but he wasn't, she heard his voice coming from the study as she went to see him for another goodbye kiss she heard what he was saying._

"_HI, yeah sorry I took so long to call back but I had to wait for Blair to leave." What? Who was he talking to? It was probably something to do with her present._

"_So I can definitely make it tonight about 7 o'clock, I guess we can meet here- Blair won't be back for hours so we'll have plenty of time."_

_Let's be clear though, Blair can never know about this ok?" What can't I know about? She felt like shouting from behind the door, this didn't feel right, she was beginning to panic, this didn't sound like a nice surprise._

"_Ok, as long as were in agreement, Bye Elle." Blair quickly and silently moved into another room, Elle, he was talking to Elle, she felt her world starting to crash around her, she waited for him to leave then she rang Serena._

**Back To Present**

"H he cheated on me S, what else can I say he fooled me into thinking I was enough, just to set me up for a bigger fall." Blair managed to stay reasonably, so Serena decided to push further. "What happened B you two were so happy- what changed?"

"I think it started about two months ago- when I got my promotion, I was so happy, I thought I had … everything. We both knew that it would mean longer working hours, but that was fine- I mean Chuck was so busy at Bass Industries I thought we wouldn't even notice. But he must have because then he started texting her and well he… he…." By this point tears were streaming down Blair's face and Serena knew she wouldn't be able to say much more, so she gave Blair that piece of privacy she was craving and quietly left the bedroom.

"How is she?" Dan asked while eating pizza in front of the T.V.

"She's depressed Dan, how do you think she's going to be, she can barley talk about him. I hate him for doing this to her- she deserves so much better- I knew right from when she told me about the night in Victrola that this would end in heart break."

"Yeah I know, if it's any consolation I hear Chucks not doing much better, Nate just rang, he's in his bedroom just sitting there."

"Well he should have thought of the repercussions before he cheated!"

"Come on Serena, don't judge him we don't really know what went on between them I mean all Blair saw was him kissing her- he may not have actually gone the whole way."

"Oh so that makes it alright then does it, as long as I don't have sex with someone I'm not cheating- is that what you really believe Dan?!" Serena stared at him furiously, all men were the same, and how dare they think that women can just be used like that!

"Serena you know I don't I'm not like them I'm just saying let's not jump to conclusions here ok?"

"Whatever, but I will say this I am going to make sure no one hurts Blair like this again including Chuck Bass." Serena said storming off into her own room.

Great thought Dan just what I need two severely angry men hating women in the same apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm pretty happy with this chapter and the way it ended.**

**Next chapter C/B interaction, please review**

**More reviews=faster updates :-) **

**Hope you like it!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Two Weeks Later**

'Come on B lets go to the party- you know it will be fun," Serena said as she pulled Blair off the bed, " and if you worried someone will be there I can assure you he won't Nate is taking him to a game."

"S it's not that, it's just this is my first time back into the real world without Ch… on my own, I just don't know if I can handle it"

"Come on your Blair Waldorf nothing and no one keeps you down, we'll go out today go shopping, then dress up and go out, and I'll be going alone too- Dan hates these things" she smiled.

"Thanks S"

"Don't mention it B." The two friends hugged and got ready Serena watched as Blair carefully chose her clothes. "Hey why don't you wear this skirt it's so gorgeous." She said holding up the brand new Prada skirt.

"No, I don't think so- in fact can you throw it away." Blair made an effort to compose herself – Serena was right no one brought Blair Waldorf down.

"What? Why?" Serena asked looking puzzled.

"Because I don't want to wear anything the adulterer bought me that's why" Blair hissed. Serena watched as she pulled out a variety of clothes from the wardrobe, "I would also appreciate it if these can go too."

"Blair there is like over $50,000 worth of clothes, lingerie and shoes here." Serena said in shock.

"Give it to charity Serena I don't care I want to move on and I can't if I have reminders of him all over me. I don't want people to think that I still care about him or that I was his kept woman" Blair stormed off to the bathroom and turned on the water- to everyone else it may have looked like she was having a shower, but Chuck would of known that she went in there to put her fingers down her throat and purge.

Serena was left there holding an over spewing collection of items- she knew right then she couldn't help her friend alone, Blair needed to move on from Chuck and the only true way to do this was to get a new guy. Obviously Blair would be totally opposed to this but if she were to get her and Nate together she knew they would finally be happy, like Dan made her. Nate had only realized he loved Blair so deeply when she was gone and now it was time to get them both on the right track and teach Chuck a lesson- once and for all.

"Archibald, what are you doing here?" Chuck inquired as he attempted to hide the documents spread out in his office- the last thing he need was fro Nathaniel to find out that he had his PI watching Blair.

"Relax man, I'm just here to tell you that Blair is coming around here tomorrow afternoon," Chuck felt his heart begin to swell, "…and she doesn't want to see you."Damn how could Blair do this, he knew he had been way out of line but why was she going this far- couldn't she see that he was sorry, hell she hadn't even let him explain what Elle was doing there. "So I thought maybe we could go out tomorrow or something?"

"Sorry Nathaniel but I already have plans." If Blair could pretend to move on then so could he.

"Oh ok what?" Why did he have to be so inquisitive all of a sudden?

"Business meetings, you know I am a CEO I do actually have to work unlike some."

"Look Chuck I really feel for you but I would really like it if you stopped making rude comments to me- I mean I'm really your only friend at the moment because I don't see Serena, or Dan even Eric checking up on you.

"I'm Chuck Bass; I don't need to be checked on." He glared at his 'friend' to give him a hint that he wasn't welcome here.

Just then Nate's phone started to ring and he left the room to answer it- thank god thought Chuck finally. He looked at the information in front of him- it seemed Blair hadn't left the house in days (obviously she isn't as over him as Nathaniel seemed to believe,) tomorrow he would get her back even if he had to lock her in the room to listen to what he has to say.

"Hello," Nate answered.

"Nate its Serena- look I need you to cancel your plans with Chuck tonight and come round to mine."

"Ok, Chuck doesn't want to go out anyways- what's the problem?"

"Nothing I was just thinking that Blair could do with seeing another friendly face apart from me, my mom, Dan and Eric."

"Sure no problem, tell her I will see her soon."

"Oh and Nate make sure to wear something smart." With that she hung up and wondered if her plan would work, all she needed was a bit of luck and by the end of the month Blair and Nate could finally be together again.

"You were completely right S, this is just what I needed, a bit of retail therapy, my close friends Chanel, Valantino and Prada can get me through anything" Blair forcefully grinned, while showing Serena a sexy Oscar worthy red dress. She was going to make sure no one knew how hard this was for her, how much she craved to be in Chuck's arms.

"Oh B you have to buy that, you'd look amazing." She gushed.

"Uh I don't know I mean look at the neck line it plunges to the waist- what would my mother say… actually that has just made up my mind for me, I'm going to buy it and wear it tonight." If anything could make her feel slightly better it was purposefully annoying Eleanor.

**Hey Upper East Siders, spotted- Queen B buying a dress fit for a ball, and from what we hear, she also has a prince charming to go with it- what happened B did the dark knight finally disappoint? **

**Xoxo**

How dare she, how can Blair have already have a date to the party tonight- she's hasn't left Humphrey's apartment in 2 weeks! Chuck was tempted to smash his phone into a million pieces, at the thought of Blair being with another guy- she was his and he was hers. This argument had to end but first, thought Chuck; I need to find a date myself.

Serena grinned at the GG post she knew if she sent the information about Nate escorting Blair Chuck would get the message.

"Wow um…Blair how are you?" Nate asked trying to keep his jaw from dropping, he always knew Blair was beautiful but tonight she looked out of this world.

Serna , Blair and even at times Dan spent the whole day being pampered, after their morning of shopping they went to get mani pedis, forcefully making Dan come along too, then they went and had their hair done and finally their makeup. Blair hadn't felt this polished since prom.

"I'm fine thanks Nate, thank you for coming I'm starting to feel like a bit of a third wheel with S and Humphrey" Blair whispered, "How is… um...never mind."

"Chuck is not doing as bad as he was; I think he's trying to move on." He watched Blair blink hard and nod. Why was he telling Blair lies- Chuck was doing horribly.

He knew why.

It's because Blair had changed, he'd seen her become free during these last few years but he knew if she went back to Chuck now she'd drown. He convinced himself that it had nothing to do with how amazing she looked right now- even better than Serena- no stop this; Nate would not allow himself to fall for Blair again. They'd tried being together before, several times, but it didn't work out.

Then again he could be just what she needed and vice versa, she needed stability and love and he needed someone to care about and fit in with the USE elite if he was ever going to break into politics.

"Let's get going then shall we " Serena was trying to rush everyone out of the house and to the party- the quicker they got there the quicker Nate and Blair could dance Serena thought and for once Nate was thinking the exact same thing.

"Yeah let's go."

"Nathaniel, she's going with Nathaniel, that's absurd" Chuck muttered to his date- a leggie blonde he picked up at the hotel's bar. His PI had just informed him that Blair was getting in to a limo with him.

"Who's Nathaniel and which girl are you going on about?"

"Look that's really none of your business; I haven't paid you $5000 to ask questions, you're there to m-"

"Yes I know, make this girl jealous," she raised her mouth to Chucks.

He pulled away from her, "I didn't pay you for that, if I wanted a hooker I would have gone to a strip club. Your sole job is to look stunning on my arm and that you're completely infatuated with me. Got it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

They arrived before Blair did- Chuck went straight to the bar and ordered a scotch, attempting to numb the pain in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Blair, let's just walk it, it's only like 25 feet away," Nate urged.

"Oh ok," they'd been waiting in the limo for nearly 15 minutes and it hadn't moved anywhere. Blair didn't want to walk outside for too long in these freezing temperatures with only her dress on but Nate had convinced her. He took her hand and they began making their way to the Astoria Ballroom. Nate put his arm around Blair's waist, when he noticed her body was shivering.

"Here take my jacket," Nate said as he put his jacket around Blair's delicate shoulders.

"Thanks," she looked up and smiled at him- why couldn't she love him instead of Chuck, why did it have to be so complicated?

Serena looked at the two of them together as they walked to the lavish ballroom, happy that her plan was coming together. Oh crap, she thought, just when things are coming together the devil incarnate appears.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy."

"Chuck!" Blair spun round staring into his blazing eyes. She was in shock he wasn't supposed to be here, she wasn't prepared to deal with it –him- yet.

"Blair, Nathaniel, Serena… Humphrey" he nodded, "I'd like to introduce my date the lovely Abigail" he pointed to the blond next to him, who was staring at him with great affection.

"Hi" she said only briefly glancing away from Chuck."

Everyone was in shock that Chuck could stoop this low; for a moment no one knew what to say.

But Blair wouldn't let Chuck have the satisfaction of public humiliation, that's why she put her arm around Nate's waist when she replied, "Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf and this is my date Nathaniel Archibald, I'd love to be able to have a proper chat with you in a moment- I'd just like to go greet my mother." She smiled graciously and played the perfect part of a sophisticated, so over Chuck, women.

That was until she dragged Serena into the bathroom and burst into tears. All the memories of that night that she'd been trying to suppress resurfaced.

**2 Weeks and 3 Days Ago**

"_Serena, I'm scared- I think it's over between me and Chuck, I don't know what's happening! I think he's cheating… on me" she gulped, "please ring me back S."_

_Blair knew that she wouldn't truly believe it until she saw Chuck with her, so she got out her phone and did what was necessary._

"_Hello. Mother"_

"_Blair dear what do you want?"_

"_I'm afraid I want be able to attend dinner tonight, I'm really sorry but something unavoidable has come up and it needs tending to." She tried to hold back the tears and control her voice, ready for her mother to start shouting._

"_Blair are you ok?" This shocked her, when did her mother ever care to ask her how she was._

"_Yes thank you I'm fine I just have to do something tonight."_

"_Ok well I expect you to call me later to arrange another time, although I do not forgive you for not telling me first I am rather thrilled to show you some designs I've come up with for your wedding gown."_

_This time Blair knew she would crumble, so she hastily got off the phone, "Ok Mother, bye." Why was life so unfair that of all time now her mother decided to approve of her and Chuck's relationship?_

**12 Hours and 30 Minutes Later**

_She knew that she would have to enter the apartment at exact right time it was coming up to 7:30 and it was time to go see them. _

_She prayed that they wouldn't hear the elevator; she needed to know if Chuck was cheating on her or not once and for all._

_Luckily, or unluckily however you wanted to see it they weren't in the lounge so they didn't hear her coming, but she could hear them and could tell they were in __**her**__ kitchen. Blair peeped through the gap in the door to see her Chuck clinking glasses filled with __**her**__ champagne, that she had bought only 2 days ago, with Elle._

"_Cheers- to this new relationship" she toasted, fully aware that she had an audience- Chuck may not of realized but she knew Blair was behind the door- call it female intuition._

"_Yeah" he gulped it back. "I thought we were going to meet at your hotel Elle."_

"_Oh yeah sorry I didn't get the message till I was in the elevator"_

"_No problem, shall we get on with it then" he leaned forward to reach for his keys and at the same time Elle saw her opportunity and leaned forward and kissed him._

_Blair knew what was going to happen before it did, she knew deep down she could never compare to the girl Chuck was willing to run away with. She felt anger build up inside of her; she forcefully opened the door as their lips met._

_As soon as Chuck realized what was happening he tried to pull back, but it was too late the damage had been done._

"_Chuck! What the hell?" He could hear Blair screaming, he was looking directly at her now, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Blair this isn't what it looks like." He knew that this was bad and he was in a lot of trouble._

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry, Blair is it?" Elle inquired knowing already her plan would succeed._

"_Don't you talk to me you bitch, get out of my apartment!" She screamed lunging for Elle, Chuck managed to grab hold of her._

"_Elle I think you should go." Elle silently picked up her bag as she watch Blair struggling in Chuck's arms and left, knowing that her work was nearly done._

"_Get the hell off me!" She was kicking him hard, she couldn't believe he had done this to her, in their home._

"_No, Listen Blair-"_

"_No you listen, let go of me now, you have no right to tell me to listen. I fucking hate you!" She spat at him, she managed to break from him and ran into their bedroom to grab her suitcase."_

**Present Day**

"You promised he wouldn't be here S!"

"I thought he wouldn't Nate said he was working tonight." She shrugged, "what does it matter Blair you two are over. You're Blair Waldorf and no one makes Blair Waldorf hide in the bathroom. So what I say we do is get out of here, find the guys and have a dance, ok?"

"You're right S, Chuck Bass will regret the day he cheated on me I'll make sure of it." With that she made sure her makeup was perfect and left the bathroom.

Ok so maybe brining Anna, no wait Annie, no that's no it either- oh well whatever her name is, to this party was a mistake, Chuck thought, when he saw Blair she looked so devastatingly beautiful that he knew he had to have her- but he could see straight away he wouldn't even be able to dance with her this evening, he could tell by the glare in her eye that he had hurt her… again.

She walked up to Nate, who was standing by Chuck- who wouldn't stop gazing at her-"Hey Nate, want to dance? I love this song." She glanced at Chuck to make sure he got the point, Blair had just asked Nate to dance to **their** song- With Me- she was trying to hurt him like he hurt her, and it worked.

"Sure Blair," he pulled her to the dance floor and held her tight, swaying to the music. Chuck could barely contain his anger, he was shaking. No one could touch his girl like that. Just as he was trying to calm down, he saw Nathaniel put his lips on Blair's and that was it. He snapped.

"Nate, I know I've said this to you about a thousand times this evening but thanks, it's nice to know I have you to count on." She smiled, who would of thought that after all these years it would be Nate that helps her fight off the tears that Chuck created. Once upon a time it was the other way round.

"No problem Blair seriously, you mean a lot to me- I'd do anything for you," she suddenly felt him grab her waist tighter and lean in towards her lips. Oh fuck he's going to kiss me, she had two thoughts one let him and Chuck will get jealous and two don't let him and give him the cheek instead of building his hopes up. But before she could decide his lips were already crashing down onto hers, but before she could respond in any way he was pulled away from her."

"Don't you dare kiss my fiancé Archibald." Chuck shouted while punching him right in the jaw, causing Nate to go flying onto the floor.

Here is cotillion all over again thought Serena.

"Chuck! What are you doing? Incase you've forgotten I'm not your fiancé anymore," Blair shouted rushing to help Nate, by this point the music had stopped and everyone was listening to the scene being made.

"You will always be mine Blair, and you know it." Chuck spat leaving the room and his date behind.

"Oh my God Nate are you alright? I'm so sorry!" She said getting him to the kitchen to get some ice.

"Yeah Blair I'm fine, it's not your fault, don't worry Chuck will take time to come around to the idea of us… or … I mean you dating again."

"Um yeah, Nate you know I care about you a lot it's just I"

"I know Blair you're still hurting- don't worry I can wait for you," Nate kissed her on the cheek and left.

Oh crap, Blair knew where this was heading and it didn't look good.

**Hi Upper East Siders, it seems like queen B was the talk of the ball- who doesn't love a scandal? N and C were seen battling it out for our queens heart, but with both knights leaving the party alone does it seem that B ** **just can't make up her mind? Careful B you may just loose them both.**

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the lovely reviews I got for the last two chapters they made me have something to smile about while revising!

Not sure how this chapter turned out I just wanted to get it posted quickly, let me know what you think!

xoxo

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Gossip girl doesn't know what she's on about B don't worry about it." Serena said at breakfast.

"Oh I won't in fact it has given me the strength to do what needs to be done, today I'm going to my I mean Chuck's apartment and I'm packing the rest of my things and I'm renting out an apartment on 5th Avenue."

"Oh B you know me and Dan don't mind having you here right?"

"Of course I do, but at the same time you and Brooklyn need time to yourselves, I mean you've hardly seen him since I've been here and I think it time for me to live on my own for once," she gave a grim smile," and maybe I'll give Nate a call."

"Oh B I'm so happy you and Nate are just so right together, he will be so good for you I just know it!"

"Yeah well I'm heading over to Chuck's now once and for to finish this, so I will see you in a while." With that she left the apartment and headed towards her old life.

She used her own key to get in, half expecting Chuck to be there with another women, nothing would surprise her now. She quietly entered hoping to be able to sneak in and out before he noticed. But of course he did, in fact he'd been waiting for her.

"Hello beautiful" there he was looking as handsome as ever waiting for her in the hall way. He walked right up to her and kissed her on the mouth. She didn't even resist him she'd lost all control of her body as soon as he touched her. He nudged his tongue on her closed mouth urging her to let him in. he grabbed hold of her waist in one hand and used the other to cup her ass.

"Mmm…" she moaned in his ear, god how he'd missed her, her taste, her scent- everything.

"Blair I love you," he whispered in her hear as she was kissing his neck. Little did he know that these are the words that broke her from this spell.

She pulled back and unwrapped her arms from his neck, "Chuck, that was a mistake, I'm sorry but I'm only her to pick up my things," she ran into the bedroom and hurriedly started packing the remainder of her belongings.

"Blair don't do this to me, I'm sorry I was an ass but let me explain…"

"Explain what Chuck the fact you had another women in here, the same women you thought you loved and was prepared to run away with? No thank you Charles, I don't want to her about her sordid little affair I'd rather die not knowing what I did that was so awful that pushed you into her arms!" she shouted at him, while throwing items of clothing into her suitcase. "I hate you Chuck, this is why I didn't want to be with you in high school and this is why I don't want to be with you now- you are a little boy dressed in men's clothing, you will never grow up or be able to commit to anyone but yourself." She stormed out of the hotel, grabbing an item that Chuck had not noticed on her way out.

Chuck knew that he'd made a mistake; he had to decide now that he could either try and win Blair back once and for all or give up and try to go back to the way he was before she changed him. He knew which one he would pick- it was no competition he didn't even have to think about it. Now he just had to prove it.

She'd only made it to the elevator before she broke down into tears, gazing at the photo, which she had taken at the last minute, of her and Chuck gazing at each other hopelessly in love. Why did it all have to go so wrong?

**4 Days Later**

"Blair let me in!" Nate was banging on the door of her apartment, according to Serena she hadn't been out in days.

"Leave me alone Nate, please," Blair Waldorf never begged- this was bad.

"Blair I'm coming in whether I have to break the door down or not."

He heard the door unlock and walked in, Blair was curled up on the sofa in her new apartment.

"Blair what happened?"

"Nate, I'm so sorry, I wanted to call you maybe give us another chance b-" Blair knew as she said these words that deep down her and Nate would probably never work not when she was so in love with Chuck, because the love she felt for him consumed her and she knew it wouldn't be fair to Nate. This situation had just sped up the inevitable.

"Great Blair that's just what I wanted I think we could really work this time, don't be sad this is grea-"

"Nate! I said I wanted to but now I can't"

"Why not? Has he convinced you to go back to him? He'll just hurt you again Blair- he's not right for you."

"Nate I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He knew then he was fighting a lost cause. "What, when?"

"I only just realized a few days ago- after I went to his apartment, apparently I'm already 3 months gone," she gulped, "typical just as I get a promotion I get knocked up by that Basstard."

"Blair, I have to ask, have you told Chuck yet?"

"No, not yet Nate, I'm only coming to terms with it myself… I'm going to keep it Nate and that is why I cannot date you- it's just too much." Tears were silently rolling down her face, she felt Nate hug her and she clutched at him not wanting to let go.

"I understand, but I will be there to help you even if he's not." He held her face and looked deep into her dark eyes, "Blair, you're not getting back with him are you?" He held her tightly, he wanted to kill Chuck, no matter what Nate had done to Blair he had never hurt her this much.

"No, if growing up on the UES has taught me anything it's that it doesn't help anyone staying together just for a child." A child Blair knew she would love so much, the one thing that would remind her of the good time she and Chuck had, the one thing not tarnished by recent events.

"But you love him." This wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Yes but we aren't good together, we just keep hurting each other. I'm going to tell him about the baby but after that I'm moving away."

"What? Why? You've only just settled down here."

"Because I need to, I need a break from everything and my father's been missing me, also I don't want my baby having to deal with bumping into Chuck in the city and being ignored- it would crush him."

"Blair, what if he wants to be part of the baby's life?"

"Trust me Nate the idea of a baby will have Chuck running far away- I'm mean he couldn't even handle being engaged let alone becoming a father," she sneered, "I would love for you to be godfather Nate, I'm going to ask Serna to be godmother as well," she smiled.

"Of course, I'd be honored… and I mean it Blair no matter where you are I will help you."

"Nate thank you, you always know how to make me feel slightly better." She grinned weakly, Nate I need a favour from you, I need you to please not tell anyone about the baby yet, my mother and father know but I really think Chuck should find out before others."

"Sure," Nate left after giving Blair another hug and reassuring her that he would be glad to go with her to Chuck's if she needed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N- please review and let me know what you thought and what you would like to see happen, it will make writing it easier!


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck had been to Lily's to ask for help on what to do and how to prove himself to Blair. He knew that from now on there was to be no drinking at least not excessive, no more making Blair feeling 2nd place, and no more lying. Just as he was pouring the last of his scotch down the sink, the person he least expected to see walked into the apartment.

"Bass, I need to talk to you," Blair had decided that there was no point beating around the bush- wait why was Chuck pouring his scotch away?

"Blair, you here, good I need to talk to you too."

"You first," she had to admit she was curious now, just what was he planning?

"Right well first of all, I know I've said this about a thousand times but I truly am sorry but what you think you saw wasn't what really happened, Blair I never cheated on you." Blair was in shock she couldn't look away from his gazing eyes."I also want you to know exactly what happened, but before I tell you I want you to know I love you and I am ready for us. I promise that I won't drink anymore; I won't act like an idiot when you're at work- I trust you. I also won't ever hurt you again and if god forbid I do it wouldn't intentional and I will never ever look at another women when I have the most perfect ravishing one by my side. So what do you say Blair will you give me another chance?"

This was probably the longest speech Blair had ever heard from Chuck, too bad at right when she was about to reply she felt a wave of nausea.

"Excuse me I think I'm going to be sick." Blair ran to the toilet, morning sickness was a bitch.

Great that wasn't really the reaction I was looking for. "Blair are you ok?" He said rubbing her back.

"Chuck can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Sure"

How was she going to tell him now? He'd finally given the reassurance she needed, but what if he is still lying?

"Here you go," he passes her the water.

"Chuck, I have to tell you something that's probably going to change your mind about us." She said slightly shaking.

"No you don't, Blair I don't want to know what happened between you and Archibald, we weren't together, its fine. But I want you to know I haven't been with anyone since you- I love you so much Blair."

"Chuck, nothing happened between me and Nate- we're just friends, he wanted more but that's impossible for me. I need to tell you 3 words Chuck and they are pretty life changing so I understand if what you just said becomes void," she used her hand to cover his mouth to prevent him interrupting her. "I- am- pregnant."

Now it was Chuck's turn to go into shock, how had this happened already?

"Chuck I know this is a shock and don't worry I don't expect anything from you, I just thought you should know," she gulped, "I'm moving to France and I'm going to live with my father ad Ramon, so this really won't affect y-"

He cut off her speech by crushing his lips to hers, kissing her almost roughly yet still tender. "Blair, this is great news, a bit earlier than planned sure but it'll work out."

"No you don't understand Chuck I'm not going to stay here in New York and play happy families- life doesn't work out like fairytales, I should know."

He glared at her holding her cheeks tightly, forcing her to keep eye contact, "you will not take my baby away from me." When he felt assured that she wouldn't look away he dropped one of his hands and began to persuade her in one of the only ways he knew how.

She felt his fingers beginning to hitch her dress up, she knew this was dangerous territory so she pulled away, "Chuck I have to, it won't be fair to the baby if you hurt it like you do me," she felt her eyes starting to well up.

"Blair what makes you think I'll hurt our child?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I know you Chuck, you won't mean to but it will happen, maybe it'll be something that happens to me or someone else close to you- but you run again and he'll feel the pain of you leaving and abandoning him. I can't have that Chuck; I will not let you hurt my baby!" She tried to pull away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Blair this baby isn't just yours and it isn't just mine it's ours and I would never hurt it." She started to believe him, what if he had change?

May be they could be a family after all, she actually felt hopeful for the first time in weeks, until she saw Chuck's phone ringing. She glanced at the caller ID – Elle. Chuck Bass would never change.

"Chuck Bass. Sure yes no problem I'll contact you later."

"Chuck, who was that?"

"No one Blair, just a client." More like you're her client Bass, once a liar always a liar. He would never change not for her and not for their baby.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I am leaving next week I'll send you information on pregnancy and how it's going and when he's born he will be a Bass, but I want you to stay away." This was killing her but she wouldn't let her child feel the pain she had.

"Blair if you think for one second that I am going to even let you leave New York then your delusional, I will be part of this baby's life even if I have to take you to court and fight for custody," he sneered, how had it come to this? If he had to take her to court to show he was serious about her and their future then so be it.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE BASSHOLE! You try and take this baby from me and I'll take you down, I will let the world know how you had Elle the high class hooker in my apartment when you were engaged to me, I'll tell them how you like to drink and if I have to I will tell them how you tried to force yourself on Jenny Humphrey! I'd like to see how the board members of Bass Industries will take this news Chuck; I wouldn't be surprised if they never wanted you as the face of Bass again! Hell they'd probably give me the responsibility since I'm carrying the heir" she spat back.

"Really Blair?" He asked sceptically "you know how much that company means to me and I didn't do anything with Elle!"

"Really so I was just imagining you kissing her, and you didn't arrange to meet her at her hotel that night. Lucky for me that she didn't get the memo and came here instead otherwise I might be still engaged to you."

"Blair-"

"I hate you Chuck, I hate that I wasn't enough for you, I hate that you didn't love me to be honest with me, I hate that you have such control over me, I hate that I still love you!"

With that she managed to get free from Chuck and began to leave the hotel... until the security came over and stopped her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….A/N- WOW can i just say a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter it means a lot!

Hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think!

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so can I start of again by saying a big thank you to the wonderful reviewers! Seriously you make writing so worthwhile!

...

"Excuse me miss but you need to come this way," they said helping her walk to an empty meeting room.

"What's going on? Look I really need to get out of here whatever Chuck's paying you to bring me here I'll double it- just please let me go."

"I'm sorry miss but we've had strict orders to keep you here until Mr Bass arrives."

"Urgh! Look Chuck has just found out some big news and I'm upset and I don't think I can handle anything he's going to say right now," she partially lied, she needed to get out of here before she broke down but at the same time she wanted him to chase after her and apologise and tell her the truth, "you have to let me go now."

"Now now, Miss Waldorf no one is going to upset you." The security staff left, leaving Blair and Bart alone in the private room.

"Mr Bass? What are you doing here?" What is going on? What does Bart want from me? Bart looked at Blair awkwardly not sure how to phrase his thoughts.

"Well Blair my sources have told me that my son has um well..." Bart glanced at Blair's stomach, and it was then she knew he knew. Oh well, she thought, no point in lying to him now.

"Gotten me pregnant?" How the hell did he find out so quickly? Damn security cameras.

"Yes... well I know I just wanted to check you were alright and if I could do anything for you? "

"Excuse me?" Blair was confused, why did Bart want to help her?

"You see Miss Waldorf this will be my first grandchild and I hope to be a part of its life like I wasn't for Charles and I would like to make sure that you are comfortable and well looked after." Oh there it is personal gain, she thought, of course Bart would want to make sure she was ok she was carrying the Bass heir and the papers would love to twist a story out of this.

"Oh um you see Mr Bass me and Charles aren't really together anymore and I'm actually planning on leaving for France in the near future." There he shouldn't have to worry know, I'll be gone and no one will have to know- at least for a long time.

"Miss Waldorf despite the fact that my son is stupid enough to lose the love of his life again; this child will still be a Bass, whether or not you two are still acquainted and I would like to be a proper grandfather to the child. With regards to you leaving in France, I have the Bass jet, which can leave for France at anytime so that wouldn't really be an issue as long as you agree."

She gulped; oh crap there goes my ides to keep out the Bass' influence. "Of course Mr Bass you can come whenever you would like, but I would appreciate it if you could keep Charles out of this I know he feels like he should be there but I also know he won't be able to handle it."

"In the past I would have agreed, but now Miss Waldorf you may be surprised how much he can really handle," and with that he walked away and she was free to go.

Bart got out his phone and rang his son, "Charles, I have just spoken to her"

"Has she calmed down yet?" Chuck sounded slightly panicked- the last thing he wanted was Blair stressed out now that she was pregnant.

"Yes, but I think you should give her a few days yet son."

"Ok... and thanks father," he hung up the phone and looked at the details of the new apartment he'd just bought and picked up his phone again.

"Hi Lilly, I need the name of that interior decorator you used last week. No not the whole apartment just for a nursery." If Blair wanted Chuck to show that he was ready for this baby, then he would.

**3 Days Later**

"Hey mom, Cyrus just told me that the car is here, so um..."

"Oh Blair, do you really have to leave, I mean this is most unfortunate between you and Charles but you are a Waldorf and we don't run from anything... and I will really miss you darling." Eleanor said struggling with finding the correct words.

"I'll miss you too, but I'm only going to be with dad you can come and see me any time," as Blair hugged her mother in an awkward embrace Cyrus came into the room.

"Blair sweetheart it's time to go if you want to catch that plane."

"Come here Cyrus," as she hugged him she whispered "thank you for everything." She knew that it hadn't been easy for him to keep the news about when she was leaving town a secret.

"Blair, are you sure you don't want to tell Serena or Nate or... you're leaving today?"

"Yeah I'm sure I don't want to run the risk of Bass holding the plane or something," she grimaced, she would text Serena and Nate when she was about to take off that way there would be no issues of trying to convince her to stay.

As Blair got into the limo, Cyrus turned to Eleanor, "Darling, he deserves to know, that is his child."

"I know but what can we do, she's made up her mind."

"I think you should call him, now."

**Bzz Bzz Bzz**

Crap who is calling me right now, Chuck was busy in his new office trying to figure out how he was going to pitch his latest idea for Bass Industries, but he couldn't concentrate on anything other than Blair and the baby.

"Bass here, who's speaking?"

"Charles it's me Eleanor, I have to tell you something it's about Blair."

"She's alright isn't she? Is the baby ok? What's the matter with them?" About a thousand possibilities were running through his mind, all making him feel like he needed a drink.

"Yes they're fine, but she's left."

"What?" How could she just leave, didn't she know that it would kill him if she and the baby had gone.

"Blair's gone to the airport to leave for France, I'm not sure what time her flight leaves exactly but if you leave now you might be able to stop her."

"Why are you telling me this Eleanor?"

"Because Charles, I don't want my daughter to make the biggest regret of her life, she loves you and she's scared and you are the only one that can help her." She put down the phone and hoped that for once in his life Charles would do the right thing.

"Sarah," he shouted into the intercom in his office, "I need you to cancel all my meetings today and get the limo out front now."

She didn't want to go, anyone at the JFK, could see that, sitting there silently sobbing, but she had to. She vowed this would be the last time she cried over Chuck Bass, from this moment onwards she would move on or at least try to- she knew deep down he was the one for her.

As she boarded the empty plane, she pulled herself together, picked up her phone and rang Bass- senior.

"Hello, Mr Bass, I was just ringing to say thank you for arranging the private jet for me."

"No problem Miss Waldorf, no grandchild of mine will fly commercial," this made her smile it sounded just like something Chuck would say, "I hope you have a good flight."

"Thank you and if you don't mind could you tell Charles I'm sorry," she hung up.

"What do you have to apologise to me for?"

Blair turned around so fast it made her head spin; he gently guided her to a seat while she tried to find her voice. "Chuck, what are you doing here?" She could feel the plane starting to move- oh god she was going to be stuck with him in here for hours.

... A/N- I know many people wanted to see a c/b reconciliation in this chapter, but don't worry there will definitely be a lot of resolving of issues in the next two chapters!

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far :-D

Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

"Blair did you really think that I was going to let you leave without a word."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted your dad," she wanted to be angry at him but really she just needed him to hold and kiss her, she hated pregnancy hormones.

"Actually it was your mother who told me," she stared at him gobsmack, "it didn't take too long to find out Bart had lent out a plane, I had paid all the commercial airlines I could think of; to tip me off when you bought a ticket. But I thought that you were thinking about staying when I hadn't heard from any of them in days, little did I know that Bart went behind my back."

"Don't be mad at him Chuck, he was helping me." They could both feel the plane's speed picking up silently they both did their seatbelts- preparing for takeoff."

"Chuck why are you here? Actually don't answer that I don't care I just want you off this plane."

"Blair listen to me I am not leaving you again if that means that I have to follow you to France then I will."

"Chuck I can't do this right now, I'm exhausted it's not good for me or for the baby, I'm going to go to the bed at the back off the plane when we are in the air and I am going to go to sleep and until I wake up I don't want to hear anything else ok?"

"Ok I'll wait." He would do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't want him to go away.

Just as they were looking into each other's eyes, trying to find the answers to their questions the plane began to lift from the ground. He heard Blair suck in the air, and felt her grab his hand, how could he have forgotten- she was afraid of flying. He kept his promise and didn't say a word; instead he drew circles, with his thumb, on the back of her hand to keep her calm. She was right, as usual, she shouldn't get worked up it wasn't good for them, he would make sure from now on she happy.

As soon as they reached cruising altitude, she grabbed her hand back and walked into the bedroom. What was he playing at? Why does he have to play these game with me, doesn't he know how much it would kill her know the next time he left her?

Half an hour later, Chuck got up to check on Blair, as he opened the door he saw her curled up on the bed fast asleep. He couldn't help himself, he should have known better really, but he just wanted to feel her body next to his again. So he took off his shoes and climbed in next to her, careful not to let her move.

"Mmm Chuck..." he froze, had she woken up? She unconsciously rolled towards him and placed her head at the crook of his neck. Once he realised she was still asleep he allowed himself to relax and smile over the fact that her body still subconsciously recognized him and before he knew it he was asleep too.

**Knock, knock **

Uhh, what was that? He felt Blair's warm body wrapped around him and he has forgotten where they were.

"Mr Bass we will be landing in Ireland shortly for about an hour."

"Ok thank you Robert."

Surprisingly Blair still hadn't woken up, she must have been exhausted.

"Blair, sweetheart, wake up," he shook her slightly.

"Chuck, what? What are you doing in here? Get off me!" She feebly pushed his arm away from her. Why is he making this so hard?

"Ok calm down I just came in and you were asleep, so I came closer and you said my name Blair. I couldn't help myself." Damn it, why do I love him? She knew she stood up to fast as soon as the room started spinning; not helping that at that point the plane started experiencing some turbulence.

"Chuck I...I feel really dizzy" she felt her knees buckle, Chuck managed to grab her before she was one the ground. She wanted him to hold her closer. I'm so weak, I can't even last a couple of minutes next to him without my body wanting to be in his arms.

"Blair are you ok?" He asked her worriedly, he held her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"Yeah I think so dizzy spells are normal, just stay with me for a minute."

They sat on the edge of the bed together, both wondering what would happen next.

"Blair we need to get to our seats we'll be landing any minute now and I know that you would feel safer in your seat"

"Ok"

As they sat in their seats Blair held Chuck's hand on purpose this time, he looked at her reassuringly. May be this is just what they needed, Chuck thought, may be after this plane journey they could finally put these last few weeks behind them.

The turbulence wasn't really that bad in the end and the landing was fairly smooth. After it landed they were sat there just staring at each other.

"Chuck, we need to talk, about everything."

"I know we do, let's check into a hotel here and we'll talk about everything tonight."

"Don't you have to fly back- to New York- for work?"

"As soon as I found out you were leaving today I cleared my schedule for the foreseeable future. Nothing is as important as you to me Blair work comes far after you."

"Chuck I need to call my father and tell him that I won't be coming to his chateau tonight," she smiled.

"Great, thank you"

They got into the limo in silence, still holding hands, and went to the Ritz. Chuck knew that he had to tell her everything, no more lies- no matter the repercussions.

Their suite was just to Blair's taste, stylish, sophisticated, and elegant.

"Blair do you need me to help you take your dress off?" She was standing in the middle of their bedroom trying to reach round to her back.

"Fine Bass, but no looking" she was determined to make this as painful for him as possible- show him what he'd lost.

As fate would have it she was wearing his favourite purple La Perla lingerie and he actually did have to close his eyes in order to distract himself.

"Blair you look ravishing."

"Well Bass we certainly know you won't be ravishing me tonight," she lead him out the door turned around and locked it.

She had locked herself in their bedroom with Chuck's phone, which she had sneaked out of his pocket. Let's see you who been phoning Bass.

This didn't make any sense the only 2 texts between him and that whore were centred around a new proposal in the business he'd been working on, what was going on? They seemed innocent enough.

"Blair you are not seriously checking my phone are you?" Crap how did he find out? "Because I was going to ring the restaurant downstairs to make a reservation for dinner and I can't seem to find it."

"Excuse me Bass but I think I'm well within my rights to check your phone if I wish to do so!"

She unlocked the door and let him come in, "See anything on it?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you're innocent, you could've deleted stuff." She huffed and turned her back to him.

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Blair I promise that I haven't."

"Well Charles we both know how little your promises mean- don't we?" She could feel her anger building up. "I mean it was so easy of you to call your precious Elle, even after you swore to me you wouldn't." She wouldn't let herself cry she had to be strong for herself and the baby.

**4 Years Ago**

"_Chuck!" she asked jumping up off his bed in the newly regained Empire hotel, "do you have anything you want to tell me?" She was furious; she had just received a gossip girl post._

_**Hey UES, remember how disbelieving we were to hear the dark devil of UES has finally given up his womanizing ways for our Queen B? Well it appears we were right, because that certainly isn't a brunette giving him the tongue below- glad to have you back C. **_

_**Xoxo **_

"_What the hell is this Chuck?" She waved the phone in his face as he stepped out of the shower, how dare he think he could cheat on her!_

"_Gossip Girl is losing her touch; obviously she hasn't had any new scoop recently." He replied calmly._

"_How dare you, you get caught kissing another girl then you have the ordascity to say it isn't news worthy, did you plan on never letting me know? Or do you simply not care that this actually hurts me?" She was trying to gather her clothes so she could leave in a somewhat respectable way._

"_Actually Waldorf, this picture was taken 4 weeks ago when we were... taking a break." He shrugged thinking that would be the end of it._

"_Oh so it's ok for you to kiss other girls 5 days after we split up? A break up you caused by using me and lying to me like a common whore; in order to get this very hotel back I may add." She couldn't take his nonchalant expression any longer so she reached up and smacked him, with her hand across his face. He grabbed her arm before she could strike him again._

"_Blair! Stop it!" he gently sat her on the bed, "now look, I am truly sorry for what I did to you with... Jack, but you forgave me so you can't keep bringing it up to try and make me feel guilty-"_

"_I do forgive you; it's just that I can't believe you were with someone else so quickly."_

"_I wasn't with her like you think- I was drunk, and feeling like an idiot for losing you for the hotel, and Elle was in town for the first time in about a year, so she rang me up to meet for drinks- to apologise." He covered Blair's mouth before she could interrupt. "I went along simply so I could get away from Nathaniel and Serena, any ways I as I got out of the limo I'd received a text from Gossip Girl saying you were out with Humphrey and I lost it. So I grabbed Elle and kissed her without thinking but I swear nothing else happened I realised that she wasn't you and I went back to the hotel alone." He looked into Blair's eyes to make sure she was relatively calm and removed his hand._

"_Chuck you know there was nothing going on with me and Dan right? I mean he was just acting like a friend- we never even kissed or anything."_

"_Yeah I know," Damn it, she thought, how had it gone from her being angry at him for possibly cheating, to her comforting him!_

"_Chuck, I know this is going to sound weird but was this the same Elle you were going to run off with in senior year?" He could see the hurt in her eyes; they were talking about a woman that Chuck had been willing to move away to another country with._

"_Yeah, it is. But Blair you have to know the only reason I was going to go was because I was afraid of staying and being constantly reminded that if I hadn't been such a coward of admitting that I loved you then you wouldn't of been with Carter, not because I actually cared for her."_

"_Ok I believe you," she smiled at him trying to push down her insecurities, "but promise me Chuck promise you won't see her again- I don't like it, I trust you but..."_

"_I understand I promise Blair"_

"_Also no more lying I want our relationship to be completely honest, I don't like having to find things out from Gossip Girl."_

"_Ok, deal." _

….A/N- ok so that was my longest chapter so far! Definitely would appreciate reviews for this one!

Thanks to the people who have reviewed this fic so far I have tried to send all of you personal responses but just in case I missed you out or it was anonymous here is a big thank you!

Hopefully next chapter will be up by next weekend but got 2 weeks of exams coming up so no promises, however it is already written so if a get a fair amount of reviews I may be persuaded to update faster ;-D

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry that it's a day later then promised- been really busy!

Thank you to the wonderful reviewers- you make writing worthwhile!

A part of this chapter is M rated it is indicated by the XOXO so if you don't like that sort of thing just skip it!

Thanks for reading!

xoxo

**...**

**Present Day**

Chuck gently sat Blair down on the bed, staring into her eyes to make sure that she was going to listen to what he was going to finally explain. He decided that he'd tell her the whole truth; if she was going to trust him again he'd have to be honest.

"Blair... I admit I did break our promise but not in the way you think."

"How then Chuck? Did you only kiss her again? Was it just a one off? What kind of crap are you going to feed me now?"

"Blair, she got in touch with my company saying she had a business proposal for us to see on behalf of the investors she now works with," Chuck looked directly at Blair. "The board had already looked through the idea and said it sounded like a good venture, but when I found out it was Elle I refused to go through it-"

"So how on earth did you end up kissing her in my kitchen?" Blair didn't want to hear crap today she needed the truth.

"She wrote me a letter, begging me to give her a chance- saying how she may get fired, because the only reason she'd been hired was that she'd promised she could get Bass Industries to back the idea. So I arranged for one of the employees to meet with her on evening, and when I left the office that same night she came running up to me- out of nowhere- crying, talking about how the employee had tried to take advantage over her." Blair looked shocked, but this still didn't explain the kiss.

"So what you tried to make her feel better did you?"

"No! I... I didn't want this scandal to come out in the press so I promised I'd look at the proposal myself, and that night you came home we were going to discuss it." He couldn't lose Blair and their baby, but she was making it so hard to explain. "You have to know Blair there is no one other than you, why would I want anything else when I already have perfection?"

She could feel her heart starting to melt as he was talking, God that Basshole is such a charmer- urgh, she thought. "That still doesn't explain why you were kissing."

"To be honest I don't know the answer to that one myself, she leaned forward and kissed me and as soon I realised what was going on I tried to pull back but-"

"...but that's when I came in."

"Yeah," Chuck looked at Blair, she was starting to cry, well done Bass, he thought, instead of making things better he'd made her more upset, "Blair I'm really sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want you to ge-"

She pulled him forward and smashed her lips to his; she grabbed his hair as he slipped his tongue into her inviting mouth, never wanting this kiss of relief to end.

When they both finally pulled back due to lack of oxygen, she whispered in his ear, "I love you;" his heart was soaring, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me." What did she do? He thought.

"Waldorf what do I have to forgive you for?"

She looked down, "For not trusting you" she started crying again.

Chuck was glad that he had read the pregnancy book Lily had sent him, if it weren't for the hormones Blair would never cry this much.

"Blair, you don't have to be sorry for anything, I was the one in the wrong ok?"

She smirked, "Since when did Chuck Bass admit he was in the wrong to other people?"

He gently kissed her cheek, "Since the day I told you I loved you- that was the day everyone realised that I'd been wrong thinking I could live without you."

"Blair" he released her waist and went down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Her face broke out into a huge grin, "Yes, of course I will Chuck." He slipped her engagement ring back onto its rightful place.

"My finger felt bare without it there you know." She said gazing at her ring, her heart was soaring right now, all the past fears and pains were forgotten.

"Well it's never coming off again Blair I'll make sure of it."

"What happens when my fingers get fat due to the baby? I can't wear it then." She laughed, the sound made Chuck stomach flutter.

"Well I'll just have a jeweller make up an exact replica but larger."

"Don't be stupid Chuck, how ridiculous, I mean I'm only going to be without it for a couple of months." She playfully hit his chest.

He smirked at her. "You're marrying a Bass Blair; nothing we do is ridiculous when it comes down to keeping that ring on your finger." He grabbed her face and brought his mouth to hers again before she could respond.

His hands cupped her cheek and he started to deepen the kiss. She grip tightly onto his back as the kiss got more and more passionate.

XOXO

The taste of his tongue her mouth was greatly missed while they'd been apart. It was only a matter of time until gentle moans began to fill the room as they got closer and closer to each other.

He unzipped the dress he had helped her put only an hour ago. He crawled on top of her, as her hands found his belt and unbuckled it. His lips went slowly making their way up to her neck left a line of kisses up to her behind.

His pant tightened even more at the sight of her in her lacy bra and panties. He had been deprived of this body far too long.

He was now hovering over her, as she gently sucked at his neck- marking her territory; she gripped onto his hair pulling him down again. He collapsed onto her, but careful not to put any weight on her stomach.

She could feel his erection pressed up, against her thigh, making a moan escape from her lips. She needed to take off his pants- it had been too long since they'd last been together. He was now fully naked and Chuck thought it only fair for Blair's to join him.

His finger grasped around the elastic of her panties, edging them off painfully slowly. He started to kiss her from the ankle upwards and by the time he reached the top of her thigh she was already wet.

His kissed the inside of her, as his other hand rubbed her leg. She arched her back, pleading for more. Passing her centre, he ripped of her bra. And now caressing her breasts gently nipping at her nipples, as more pants passed through her lips.

She gasped, as the tip of his penis touched her wet core. ''_Chuck_...please,'' She moaned, as he drew circles around her clit. He pumped two fingers, causing her eyes roll in the back of her head.

''Blair...'' He breathed, taking his fingers out and positioning himself. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. He cupped her ass, running his hands around it as she caressed his cheeks. He finally entered her, but very slowly. ''Oh...'' she moaned.

She grabbed his cheek and smashed her lips onto his. The kiss had hunger, it had passion. She arched her back even more; he entered her again, harder this time. ''CHUCK!'' She screamed.

He grabbed onto her hips, he continued to pump into her as her moans got louder and louder being breathless.

''Chuck...oh...Harder,'' she begged, ''Faster,'' he started licking her cleavage, as his pumps got harder and faster.

She pushed his hands over his head, kissing his jaw. She pushed inside of him, causing him to moan.

''Yes, Blair,'' He panted, cupping her ass as she rode him. He retrieved his hands and pulled her down, so her breasts landed on his chest. He groaned as they pumped. He turned her over again.

He kept on pumping her; more pants kept filling the room as well as his name. She turned around straddling on top of him. He gazed deeply into her sparkling beautiful brown eyes. He could see how close he'd been to losing her and he vowed never to let it happen again.

He hovered over her once more, because he was so close, ''I love you so much Blair,''he entered her again, but with passion. She gasped, her finger nails digging into his back sure once again to leave a fresh set of scars. She arched her back, wanting him inside her as deep as he could go. He was extremely close now, ''I love you too Chuck,'' she whispered to him as she pressed her lips to his once more causing him to finally let go and spill inside of her.

XOXO

Spooning on the bed they both feel asleep within seconds, dinner long forgotten.

…. A/N- just to let you know that this isn't the end there will still be a few hurdles that C&B need to get past before this fic can end!

Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas about what you want to happen next don't hesitate in letting me know!

xoxo


End file.
